Everything About You- A One Direction Fan Fiction
by niallerforever48
Summary: Everything About You- A One Direction Fan Fiction. This is about a girl named Maddie who is Harry Styles's little sister and falls in love with Liam Payne! To see how it is, you have to read it! Any ideas please let me know on how to make it better, and/or any ideas on how to continue it! I have writers block at the moment!


Everything About You- A One Direction Fan Fiction

By: niallerforever48

Liam's P.O.V.:

I suddenly see a girl with brown, curly hair enter the L.A. High School.

I walk up to her and talk to her...

Liam: Hey you must be new.

?: Hey, yeah I am. Could you show me around? {Shows me her schedule}

Liam: Sure, we have the same classes. Oh and I'm Liam Payne.

?: Thats great, Cool, I'm Madelyn Styles. You can call me Maddie.

Liam: You're related to Harry?

Maddie: Yep. I'm his little sister.

Liam: Thats cool. Ok so I'll just show you the classes when we go to them. Okay?

Maddie: {Nods and smiles} Sounds like a plan!

Liam: {Smiles back} Great!

Suddenly the bell rings...

Maddie: What was that?

Liam: {Smiles} Thats the bell to tell us its time to go to our first class. You have Chorus right?

Maddie: {Smiles back brightly} Yeah.

We walk to the class together but she sits on the Soprano side.

...

Maddie's P.O.V.:

DANG!

I canNOT BELIEVE THAT I JUST MET LIAM PAYNE!

EEEPPPP!

AND TO ADD TO IT!

HE LIKES ME!

{SCREAMS}

OMG OMG OMG!

I know, you're probably thinking, what? because I live with Harry Styles, but I have always loved Liam!

EEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

Anyways, the teacher comes into the room and we start on singing exercises.

Everyone: Nee Neh Nah!

Everyone: Ee Eh Ah Oh Ooh!

Everyone: Ceeeeeeeeeee Yahahahahahahahahah!

Thats kind of um weird?- I think to myself.

Then we sing like Broadway versions of Disney movies and Christmas songs.

Its not even Christmas.- I think to myself,- This is kinda weird?

When we have a few minutes left...

Liam comes and sits by me.

Liam: Ok well tell me where you moved from?

Maddie: Ok. Well I moved from Orlando, FL to here.

Liam: Whoa. That's cool.

Maddie: Lol yeah, but this place is way better.

Liam: I kinda doubt it.

Maddie: {Confused} Why?

Liam: Because like you guys get an extra week out in summer than us and go to school later.

Maddie: Yeah but we have to stay in school an extra week after you guys are already out for summer.

Liam: Good point Lol.

Maddie: Yep. I really hope that this place is better.

Liam: What do you mean? Is there something that happened in Orlando?

Maddie: {Sighs} Can I trust you?

Liam: Of course, Maddie.

Maddie: {Takes a deep breath and sighs} Ok well my parents died and Harry took me from there to here. And I don't know if I'm gonna fit in here... I feel so much like a loner, Liam.

Liam: Aw Maddie. Everyone feels like that on their first day. How bout if I introduce you to my friends?

Maddie: {Smiles} I would like that.

Liam: {Smiles back} Great.

After the first block...

Liam walks me to second block which is Career Prep.

He sits behind me.

I smile brightly at him.

I really do like him.

I hate that I have to wait for the guy to ask me out.

But I know that it won't be long, so it will be undoubtedly worth the wait... {Smirk}

Mr. Justin: Hello class. And I see we have a new student. {Looking at me}

What is your name?

Me: Madelyn Styles.

Mr. Justin: What would you like to be called?

Me: Maddie.

Mr. Justin: Ok. Anyways...

{He keeps talking but I zone out until I hear someone shouting my name}

Liam: MADDIE!

Maddie: {Turns around} Yeah?

Liam: Geez.

Maddie: What?

Liam: {Sighs} You were zoned out?

Maddie: {Nods}

Liam: {Chuckles}

After 2nd block...

He walks me to my next class which is Gym.

We sit down next to each other and wait for Gym to begin.

The P.E. Coach: {Stands in front of us and the rest of the class} Ok. Now go and participate, I see we have a new student?

Me: Yes Ma'am.

P.E. Coach: Name?

Me: Madelyn Styles, ma'am.

P.E. Coach: Ok, well go and either play basketball or walk, your choice.

Me: Yes ma'am. {Goes and plays basketball}

{Shoots about 30 and gets them all in perfectly}

After that block...

Liam walks me to Honors Algebra, Ms. Swift.

Liam sits behind me again and I wait for class to start.

Ms. Swift: {Comes in and starts roll call}

I see we have a new student?

Me: Yes ma'am.

Ms. Swift: And what is your name?

Me: Madelyn Styles, ma'am.

Ms. Swift: Ok, {Starts roll call}

{I only pay attention to the last few names}

Niall Horan?

Niall: Here.

Ms. Swift: Zayn Malik?

Zayn: Here.

Ms. Swift: Liam Payne?

Liam: Hey.

I smile to myself.

Ms. Swift: Harry Styles?

Harry: Here.

Ms. Swift: Maddie Styles?

Me: Here.

Ms: Swift: Louis Tomlinson?

Louis: Here.

Then she starts on a lesson, but I zone out until the bell rings for lunch and I follow Liam to lunch.

Liam: {Takes my hand and leads me through the crowd to the lunch room to a big group outside of the lunch room}

Liam: Hey guys.

?: Hey Liam.

Everyone else says the same.

Liam: Oh sorry, this is Maddie {He gestures to me}

Everyone: Hey Maddie.

One stands up.

?: Hi Maddie. I'm Ross Lynch. {We shake hands}

Maddie: Cool meeting you.

Ross: Cool meeting you, too.

Another stands up.

?: Hey Maddie. I'm Zayn Malik.

Maddie: Nice meeting you, Zayn.

Zayn: Nice meeting you, too, Maddie.

A third stands up.

?: Hey Maddie. I'm Niall Horan.

Maddie: Nice meeting you, Niall.

Niall: Nice meeting you, too, Maddie.

A fourth stands up.

?: Hey Maddie, I'm Louis Tomlinson.

Maddie: Nice meeting you, Louis.

Louis: Nice meeting you, too, Maddie.

Then they all sit down.

After lunch...

Liam: {Pulls me aside} So who did you like the most?

Maddie: {Smiles} I don't know...

Liam: Hmmm... Well I like you the most.

Maddie: {Smiles brightly} Really?

Liam: Of course. Would you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?

Maddie: {Smiles} Sure.

Liam: {Smiles back} I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you.

Maddie: Awh thank you, Liam.

He wraps an arm around me and takes me to Honors World History class.

When we get there...

I sit in an empty seat and Liam sits behind me.

Ms. Grande: {Comes in the classroom} Good Afternoon, class. I see we have a new student?

Me: Yes ma'am, my name is Madelyn Styles.

Ms. Grande: Ok.

After roll call...

We have to do a project on who we believe represents our heroes are, it has to be an essay and on two people, so two essays.

I type mine on Liam and Harry, I mean Liam saved me from being a loner and Harry pulled me out of the wreckage and sorrow and took me to L.A. to live with him. So basically, they both saved me...

After about an hour...

The bell rings.

I go and hug Liam, then I rush out to the back of the school and meet up with Harry, then he drives me to his house.

After we get to Harry's house...

I follow him into the parlor and we sit down.

Harry: You like it?

Maddie: {Laughs} I don't know, Harry. I haven't seen the whole house yet.

Harry: Oh yeah lol.

{I follow him and he shows me the kitchen}

{Then the Dining room}

{The Game Room}

{The Bathrooms}

{The Library}

{The Computer Room}

{The Pool Room}

{His Room}

{Then he finally shows me: My Room}

My Room is filled with pictures of One Direction: From Harry to Liam to Louis to Niall to Zayn to all of them together.

And a queen-sized bed with One Direction on it.

Man, I love my brother!

Wait! What am I gonna do when Liam comes?

I'm dead...

{Sigh}

I lay down on the One Direction bed and fall asleep.

Harry's P.O.V.:

I decide to see what's going on with Maddie. I haven't heard from her in a while...

I go into her room and see her asleep on her bed.

So, I pick her up, put her under the sheets and wrap her up in blankets.

Maddie's P.O.V.:

The next morning...

I'm sooooo tired...

I hope Harry doesn't get me up, but I know he will.

Oh well...

Harry: MADELYN! WAKE UP!

Maddie: NOOOOOOO!

{I go back to sleep}

Harry: {Smirks} {Goes into the bathroom and water is running} {Then he comes into my room and starts pouring something on me}

Maddie: AHHHHHHHHH! {I scream} ICE WATER!

Harry: Shower then. {Smirks}

Maddie: {Scowls} I hate you!

Harry: {Smirks} Love you too! Now get a shower!

Maddie: Ugh! Fine! {I take a shower}

{Then I put on the blue flowy sundress that Harry has put out for me and a dressy pair of TOMS}

After that...

Harry drives me to school and we go our separate ways at school.

I go to the group that Liam usually hangs out with.

Strange- I think- he isn't even here...

I suddenly feel someone's hands over my eyes.

?: Guess who?

Maddie: Uhhh...

Before I can think about who it is...

Liam turns me around and KISSES ME ON THE LIPS! EEEPPPPP!

Liam: I love you, Maddie!

Maddie: I love you too, Liam!

Suddenly, the bell rings...

Liam: {Wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close for another kiss}

Then we walk to class with Liam's arm still around me.

Man, I love him!

After that class...

I didn't want to go to the next class.

I went to the restroom and pulled out my razor.

I know I shouldn't but it helps and I need that comfort right now!

{A/N: NEVER DO SELF-HARM, IT IS WRONG AND IT IS PERMANENT AND IT IS NOT GOOD, IT DOES NOT GET EASIER! SO DON'T DO IT!}

I cut and I cut and I cut. One for being ugly. Two for being stupid. Three for being worthless.

Then I stopped the bleeding, wash it out of my dress, and go to my second block class and cover my arm back up.

I nervously sit down in front of Liam.

Liam: R u ok? {Whispers to me}

Me: {Whispers back} Yeah, I'm fine...

Liam: {Sighs}

We go back to our projects.

Then, a few minutes later Break comes {I dread it because he will try his very best to get me to tell him what's going on}...

Liam: {Puts his arm around me and leads me to an unoccupied hallway} Tell me whats going on.

Me: Nothing, Liam.

Liam: No its something, I know it, now tell me.

Me: No.

Liam: {Sighs} Please tell me, Madelyn Rose Styles.

Maddie: I can't! {Cries}

Liam: Awh! {Pulls me into a tight embrace}

Please tell me, I'm your boyfriend, you can trust me, I swear.

Maddie: {Sighs} Fine... Don't tell anyone. Ok?

Liam: Ok. I swear!

Maddie: Ok {Sighs} Well when my parents died, I started cutting. {Pulls up sleeves to show him}

Liam: {Gasps} Maddie! Did you just-

Maddie: {Cuts him off} Yes, I just did... One for being ugly, two for being stupid, and three for being worthless.

Liam: Oh my savior! Maddie! 1. You are beautiful! 2. You are very intelligent! 3. You are my girlfriend and you are not worthless, you are my everything!

Maddie: But-

Liam: {Puts a finger to my lips} Shhhh... Razor now.

Maddie: NO!

Liam: Now.

Maddie: {Groans and gives him the razor}

Liam: {Takes it and puts it down deep into his pocket} No cutting! Now I will be hanging out with you tonight.

Maddie: But!

Liam: No buts.

Maddie: {Gives him puppy dog face}

Liam: Nope!

Maddie: Can I at least have a kiss?

Liam: Fine {Smiles} {Pulls me close and kisses me} We are talking to Harry about this!

Maddie: NOOOOOO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Liam: Ugh fine.

Maddie: YAYZ THANK YOU LIAM!

Liam: {Smiles} I love you, Maddie!

Maddie: {Smiles brightly} I love you too, Liam!

We walk back to class together and just my luck! THE DAY GOES BY SUPER FAST! I AM SO DREADING LIAM COMING OVER! ;'(

Then we go to Harry's car and I get in the back, while Liam gets in the front with Harry.

Dang I hate this. I feel bad for myself!

I WANNA CUT SO BAD! IF ONLY, MAYBE I CAN STEAL IT BACK FROM HIM! :) YAY ILL TRY IT!

When we get to the mansion...

Liam and I go to my room.

On the way up, I take my razor from his pocket.

When he gets there..

Maddie: I'm going to go to the bathroom, real quick.

Liam: Okay.

I go to the bathroom, lock the door, then cut 3 times: One for telling him, two for being gullible, and three for being so ugly.

Then I clean my cuts, put the razor in my pocket, and walk slowly back to my room, pulling down my sleeves to hide the cuts.

I walk into my room..

Liam: {Pulls me by my arm on my fresh cuts}

Me: {Winces in pain}

Liam: {Grabs my sleeve and starts to pull}

Me: NOOO LIAM!

Liam: {Pulls up the sleeve} MADELYN!

Me: Yeah?

Liam: Give it!

Me: {Sighs and gives it to him}

Liam: THANK YOU!

Me: But Liam! I need it!

Liam: No you don't!

Tell me why you are doing this. Please.

Me: Ok well when my parents died, I started blaming myself for their death and I started cutting...

Liam: Aw babe!

{Pulls me into a hug}

Liam: I love you, Maddie!

Maddie: I love you, too, Liam!

Suddenly, I go into seizures and convulsions and I black out.

Liam's P.O.V.:

I suddenly see her going into seizures and convulsions and so I carry her downstairs and get Harry.

He drives us to the hospital...

And here I am...

Biting my nails...

Hoping she is okay...

A doctor comes out...

Doctor: Liam Payne?

Liam: {Walks up to him} Yes?

Doctor: Follow me.

Liam: Ok {I follow him to a quiet place}

Doctor: I notice she is cutting?

Liam: {Sighs} Yes, I just found this out today...

Doctor: We stitched them up and healed them. And she is in good condition, those seizures can be caused by shock and stress.

Liam: High school does that.

Doctor: Then I prescribe her a few days off of school, and for you too.

Liam: Yes sir.

Doctor: {Hands slips} Oh and she is in room 480.

Liam: Thank you so much.

Doctor: She is now able to leave ok?

Liam: Ok. {I go to her room and go on in}

I see a waking up Maddie.

Liam: Maddie?

Maddie: {Groggily} Liam?

Liam: Yes?

Maddie: What arrrr yyyyooooooouuuu doooooiiiinnnnggg hereeee?

Liam: {Chuckles} {Turns to nurse} ?

Nurse: Its the laughing gas, it will wear off in an hour.

Liam: I see...

Well princess lets go!

Maddie: {Giggles} Caaaarrrryyyyy meeeeeee!

Liam: Fine... {Fake sighs and smiles} {Then picks her up and carries her out to the car}

Maddie: {Giggles} Liiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Liam: Yes?

Maddie: I lovvvveeee yooooooouuuuuu!

Liam: {Smiles and kisses her lips} I love you too, Maddie!

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I feel like I'm floating!

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

{Li carries me up to my room}

Then he puts me in bed.

Maddie: LEEYUM!

Liam: {Puts a finger to my lips} Shhhh, you need sleep.

Maddie: {Gives him the puppy dog face}

Liam: Oh fine! {Lays down with me}

Maddie: {We cuddle up to each other and fall asleep}

The next morning...

Liam: {Shakes me} Princess get up!

Maddie: Nooooo!

Liam: Now.

Maddie: No!

Liam: {Picks me up and carries me to my walk-in closet and makes me get dressed}

Maddie: Could you please at least pick out something for me to wear?

Liam: Fine... {He picks out a tank top with a logo of Auburn, a skirt designed with stars all over it, and black leggings}

Maddie: {Hugs him} Thank you Liam!

Liam: {Smiles} You're welcome, Maddie!

I put it on and come out to the living room, I feel still sick but I don't mention it, its not their problem, its mine...

I really just hope that Liam doesn't notice, geez, It's like he notices even the tiniest change about me!

Interior Living Room:

Still in Maddie's P.O.V.:

Maddie: Good morning, Harry and Liam.

Harry: Good morning.

Liam: Good morning.

Maddie: Well, do we have school today?

Liam: No... It's Saturday, thankfully.

Maddie: That's BrilLiam!

Liam: Lol, I see your a directioner, yeah?

Maddie: {Smiles} Yeah!

Liam: {Chuckles}

Harry: Well I am getting the other boys so that we can practice the new song.

Liam: Okay.

Harry goes to another room to call the other boys to practice the new song.

Liam: Well, I've never heard you sing, Maddie.

Maddie: {Mumbles} And you, most likely, never will.

Harry: {Suddenly comes back into living room} Okay, I got them to come, they will be here soon...

Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door.

Me: I GOT IT GUYS! {I open the door to see 3 other 1D boys} {My mouth gapes open}

{I step aside} Ummm come on in... {When I am talking, my voice is shaking, OMG I love 1D!}

Lou: {Smiles at me} Hey Maddie.

Maddie: H-Hey L-Lou...

Zayn: Hey Maddie!

Maddie: H-Hey Z-Zee!

Niall: Hey Maddie!

Maddie: H-Hey N-Ni!

They look at Harry and Liam as if to say,"Directioner?"

Liam and Harry: {Nods}

Zayn: We've never heard you sing, Maddie.

Harry: Yeah.

Liam: Yeah.

All 1D boys: SING! SING! SING! SING!

Maddie: {I finally give in} FINE! WHAT SONG?

Zayn: Everything about you and What makes you beautiful.

Maddie: Fine put in the acoustic version, then.

Zayn: {Puts in the acoustic version cd and clicks the next button until it comes to Everything About You and he hits play}

Maddie {Singing}:

You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming

On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

_Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

_I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you_

_And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

_And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to_

It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

Everyone's eyes are on me and as wide as their eyes can go and their mouths are gaped open.

I didn't know I could sing that well...

Or maybe they are just shocked at how bad I sing...

{Sigh}

Zayn goes to What Makes You Beautiful and plays it.

{I start singing}:

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (__[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Everyone looks even more shocked when I finish this one.

Maddie: Well?

Maddie: Zayn!

Zayn: Wow. Yeh?

Maddie: How did I do?

Zayn: Beautifully

Maddie: {Turns to Niall} How did I do?

Niall: Gorgeously

Maddie: {Turns to Harry} How did I do?

Harry: Amazingly

Maddie: {Turns lastly to Liam} Tell me the truth. How did I do?

Liam: {Smiles at me} Well Maddie... You did beautifully, no lie.

Maddie: THANK YOU GUYS! EEPP!

All smile brightly...

The next morning!

Please don't get me up! Please don't get me up!- I think to myself. But will the boys not wake me up for something, oh yeah thats right, NO!

Its already MONDAY!

So YAY! NOT!

Liam: {Comes into my room and shakes me} Princess, time to get up.

Maddie: I DON'T WANT TO!

Liam: Get up!

Maddie: {Groans} NO!

Liam: {Hollers for Zayn down the hall} ZAYN!

Zayn: {Comes running into my room} Yeah Li?

Liam: {Nods towards me}

Zayn: {Gently shakes me} Maddiebear?

Maddie: Zee?

Zayn: Yeh! Its time to get up.

Maddie: Okay Zee. {I get up and Liam leaves}

Zayn: Well.. {Turns to leave}

Maddie: WAIT!

Zayn: LOL What?

Maddie: Pick out my clothes? Please?

Zayn: {Smiles at me} Okay Maddiebear. {Picks out a yellow sun dress that is strapless and is cut off at the knee and a pair of strapless sandals}

Maddie: {Smiles back} Thank you Zee!

Zayn: You're welcome, Maddiebear!


End file.
